greatestgenfandomcom-20200215-history
Raz and Plaveem
A list of all episodes as of Episode 163 "Spit Roast Big Dogging (S7E12)" featuring missives from Raz, Plaveem, various family members, and Raz/Plaveem fans. Time code indicates the P1 music cue. * Episode 118: "Resting Grief Face (S5E19)", 48:08 ** Plaveem to Raz; Plaveem to Raz (Note: Ben clarifies that the spelling is different between the two messages. Hereafter, "Raz" is assumed to be the acceptable spelling for the rest of this list.) ** Transcript: "'Adam:'' ''Ben, we have 2 Personal Priority 1 messages this episode, uh, and the first one is from Plaveem and it is for Raz. Message goes like this:'' ''This is a way better use of $100 than that crappy strip club in Fort Lauderdale. Though we did catch a lot of tuna. Oh'' '' Plaveem, that's-- come on, man. That's not a nice thing to say." ** Ben'': ''"Gimme a break. Well, the second Priority 1 message is from Plaveem, and it is to Raz. I'm noticing that the 'Raz' that the first one was to was only with one 'z' but the 'Raz' in the second one here is with two 'z's', so it may be a different Raz, who knows? Let's see what it says, it says'': ''Wait! It was Miami Beach, not Fort Lauderdale. Anyway, the strippers at Tony's bachelor party did dirtier stuff, and that's where you told me about this podcast. * Episode 129: "The Good Chills (S6E4)", 46:37 ** Raz to Plaveem, Raz to Plaveem * Episode 130: "Munch Longevity (S6E5)", 49:41 ** Plaveem to Raz * Episode 136: "No Stranger to Terrible Implants (S6E11)", 48:47 ** Plaveem to Claudia, Wife of Raz * Episode 138: "Pretty Rough for a First Timer (S6E13)", 49:37 ** Jessica to Mike (A Trojan Plaveem) * Episode 141: "He's Not My Android (S6E16)", 1:02:04 ** Plaveem to Raz * Episode 146: "(A Man With) Very Suspicious Loaf (S6E21)", 49:20 ** Commercial P1 for a Plaveem ointment * Episode 152: "A Fun Face for Science Fiction (S7E1)", 1:07:15 ** 'Canadians for Plaveem' to 'Razcals' everywhere * Episode 154: "A Hat Under a Hat (S7E3)", 51:00 ** Claudia, Wife of Raz to Plaveem * Episode 155: "Foam Stone Holocaust (S7E4)", 47:46 ** 'Razcals' to Plaveem * Episode 163: "Spit Roast Big Dogging (S7E12)", 50:20 ** Plaveem and Raz to Pran-man and the front porch campaigner ** Raz and Plaveem's group therapist to Raz and Plaveem * Episode 164 "Any Pixel in a Storm (S7E13)", 53:45 ** #razcals want Plaveem to go fuck himself NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW! *Episode 172: "Butter Knife Bat'leth (S7E21)", 48:45 **Charlie thanks Raz and Plaveem for post-Milwaukee show antics *Episode 173: Young Liza Minnelli & Old Billy Eichner (S7E22), 44:28 **The "Remember the Husnock Foundation" discusses Raz and Plaveem at Milwaukee, tell Plaveem to go fuck himself **"I Live Alone, Age 41 with a Cat. Happy Now?" tells Raz or Plaveem, which ever it is they hate more now, to go fuck themself. *Episode 179: "Wormhole Ambergris (S1E1)", 58:30 **The City of Milwaukee invites Raz and Plaveem to go fuck themselves. *Episode 181: "The Red Bucket (DS9 S1E3)", 52:12 **Plaveem is pooping!!!!!! Trager is the worst Category:Running Segments